


Workout

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Quickie, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie likes to watch Danny work out. For a very special reason. But nothing is ever going to happen between them... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing I wrote for a friend of mine. She requested Donnie/Danny, I delivered!

Donnie stood by the door, watching Danny work out, silently admiring the way his muscles rippled under the skin, his body glistening with sweat, moving with practiced ease. Donnie had to bite his tongue as Danny grunted, wanting nothing more than to lick that man’s body from head to toe.

He hadn’t told anyone about his attraction to Danny, not even the man himself, but he sensed that Danny might know anyway. They had known each other since childhood, there wasn’t any secrets left between them. And Donnie had, on occasion, seen Danny look at him in a certain way, and Danny had, now and then, caught Donnie staring at his ass with raw hunger in his eyes.

They both knew it was there! They just hadn’t done anything about it yet.

Danny finished his workout and turned towards Donnie. He didn’t even seem surprised to find Donnie standing there, and he probably wasn’t. Instead, he smiled his big smile, and said, slightly out of breath:

“You should try it, man, nothing like a good workout to get the creative juices flowing.”

Something inside Donnie turned icy hot when he heard that. He could think of a certain workout that would surely get his juices flowing, and the mental images were enough to make his cock hard.

But what he said out loud, though, was:

“I’m good, Dan, thanks! Go hit the showers, we’re getting late!”

Danny laughed softly, still out of breath, and left and not two minutes later, Donnie could hear the shower running. His mind conjured up a nice image of Danny standing under the shower, drops of water on his naked body, Danny cleaning himself, getting nice and soapy and slippery and…

“Oh, fuck”, he groaned out loud, pressing the palm of his hand against his growing erection, trying to relive some tension. He was so hot for the guy, it was pathetic! There was not a single cell in his body that didn’t want to strip down and join Danny in the shower. Just wrap his arms around him, bend him forwards and just…

“Hey, Don? Could you give me a hand, bro?”

Donnie’s heart stopped beating for two seconds, and then, he was moving towards the showers, taking off his shirt as he went. He had absolutely no idea why he was taking his clothes off, Danny might just need help with reaching a towel or something, but his brain was too caught up in his fantasies, and wouldn’t listen to reason.

He moved quickly, entering the showers with both dread and anticipation. He could see Danny behind the shower curtain, could make out the lines of his hard body and he was salivating at the thought of touching him. And he couldn’t be sure, but… it looked like Danny was stroking himself in the shower.

Donnie’s mind suffered a mental breakdown at the implications, and made sure to clear his throat properly, to announce his presence.

“Alright, I’m here, whatcha need?”

Danny pulled back the curtain, giving Donnie a full view of his wet, naked body and Donnie’s eyes quickly wandered down towards Danny’s groin, finding that his suspicions had been right, Danny had indeed been touching himself; his cock stood out, hard an proud, and almost begging for attention. Danny took one look at Donnie, and his current state of undress, and chuckled.

“I forgot the shampoo, could you get it for me? It’s in my bag!” 

Donnie couldn’t move. He was still staring at Danny’s beautiful cock, his hands itching to reach out and touch it. Danny had asked something of him, he knew that, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He couldn’t think. He had no control over his actions, at all, it was all instinct, so he moved forward, quickly, going down on his knees in front of Danny, and just took Danny’s hard dick in his hand and wrapped his lips around it. 

“Fuck”! came a strangled outcry from his friend as Donnie started sucking that hard dick like it was something he had been doing for years. Up and down his mouth went, slow, and then faster, hard, and then softer, one of his hands cupping Danny’s balls while the other held on to his hip. It wasn’t all that hard, really, giving a blowjob. Donnie knew what he himself liked, and he knew that he and Danny were a lot alike, in a lot of things, so he just did what felt natural. 

“Oh, shit, yeah…” Danny moaned, his hands moving to Donnie’s head to either keep him in place, or help him pick up the speed. Donnie’s hand played with Danny’s balls for a while, rolling them around, pulling on them a bit, before moving behind them, his middle finger grazing his tight opening, but not venturing inside, until given permission. “Oh, fuck, yeah, suck that dick… Fuck!” 

Donnie kept on going, loving Danny's dick with his mouth, dragging his tongue along its length and then swooped back down, sucking like a professional hustler. He loved hearing Danny's gasping and moaning, it gave him a sense of power over the man, and he got even bolder, his middle finger starting to press inside Danny's tight hole, going in nice and slippery, thanks to Danny's body being all lathered up with soap. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long… Shit, man… I wanna fuck you so bad!”

Donnie just about came right then and there. He looked up at his friend, opening his mouth a bit wider.

“Fuck yeah!” he said, moving his tongue around, getting a thrill out of seeing Danny shudder and moan above him. He was trembling in anticipation. There was one thing he craved more than fucking Danny Wood… and that was getting fucked by Danny Wood! It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of, that the thought of Danny fucking his ass and use him like a bitch turned him on, but there it was.

“Get up!”

Donnie got up and after a few breathless moments, he moved in for a kiss. They stayed like that, locked in a passionate embrace, mouths crashing together, their hard cocks sliding against each other.

“Fuck me, Danny!” Donnie gasped against Danny’s lips. “Use me!”

Danny gave him his biggest, most wicked grin and stepped out of the shower.

“Alright, bitch, go bed over the sink!”

You could always count on the Anal Invader! Donnie obeyed, walked over to grab the sink with both hands, bending forward, resting his forehead against the mirror, and waited for Danny.

“Fuck, man, if I had known you were this hungry for it, I would have fucked you years ago!”

Donnie turned bright red with embarrassment at Danny’s words, but he remained where he was, ass in the air, acknowledging the truth in that statement.

Danny came closer and Donnie barely had time to braze himself, before Danny went down on his knees behind him, spread his ass cheeks and dragged his tongue up and down the crack a few times, and then pressed it against the tight hole.

Donnie moaned out loud as Danny started working his tongue around and inside his ass. No one had ever done something like that to him and in a way, he was grateful for that. Because he had never experiences such a spike of pleasure before. It was mind-numbing and he was reduced to non-verbal grunts in thirty seconds flat. Danny really went to town on his asshole, fucking it with his tongue and Donnie had to cry out when the wet tongue was joined by a finger, pressing into him, assaulting his ass in the most fascinating way until Donnie was begging for it, desperate for more.

Danny added one more finger, moving them around a bit, and it felt really weird and a bit uncomfortable for a few seconds and then, all of a sudden, those moving fingers managed to hit a spot that made Donnie almost pass out from the most extreme pleasure.

“Fuck! Oh, shit, man, what… oh, yes, fuck, yes… just… fuck me, fuck me… fuck, Dan, please…”

“Are you begging for it, bitch? Huh? Are you begging me to fuck your ass already? Are you that hungry for it?”

Donnie couldn’t even reply at first, he pushed his ass back towards Danny, back onto those remarkable fingers, wanting more, grunting and moaning over and over.

“Fuck… Dan, please… just… please…”

Danny snickered and stood up, his fingers still lodged inside Donnie’s ass, scissoring them back and forth. And then, he slowly withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, placing the head of his cock at Donnie’s entrance.

"First time?"

"Yeah!" Donnie admitted.

"Alright, I kinda figured. So you and Jon..."

"Not this way, no... oh, shit...."

“You need to breathe now, Donnie, this is gonna sting! It’ll pass, I promise, but… you need to relax and breathe!”

Donnie heard him and knew that it made sense, but his body still tensed up, instinctively, when Danny started to push himself inside Donnie’s asshole.

“Breathe, baby, just breathe…”

Donnie tried, he really did, but fuck (and yes, hello, irony), it hurt! As inch by inch of Danny’s cock penetrated him, he tried focusing on his breathing, but that dick was a whole lot bigger than two fingers.

“Oh, shit!”

“You ok?”

Well, he had asked for it, hadn’t he? He’d begged for it!

“Just… keep going!”

Danny kept going, slowly, until he was fully embedded inside Donnie’s tight ass. He took a couple of deep breaths, giving Donnie time to adjust to him, and then, he slowly pulled back, almost all the way out, and then pushed back in. Donnie swore out loud as Danny started thrusting, gritting his teeth as his friend fucked him, holding on to the sink until his knuckles turned white.

And then, suddenly, the pain subsided and he started growing accustomed to the invasion, even though he still…

“FUCK!” Out of nowhere, the blunt head of Danny’s cock brushed against that spot, the one that his fingers had found earlier, the one that made Donnie go weak in the knees. Instead of pain, there was a stab of almost excruciating pleasure.

“Told ya!”

Donnie almost lost his grip on the sink. His forehead hurt after having been slammed against the mirror, but he didn’t even notice the pain. Again and again, Danny managed to hit that spot, making Donnie groan in pleasure. No wonder this was such a hit in the gay community! He wasn’t sure he could get off this way, but it was one of his deepest, darkest secret fantasies being realized, there was nothing in this world that could ever make him forget it.

He could tell that Danny was really enjoying himself, though, could see his face in the mirror, and he was showing incredible restraint in not doing what he so obviously wanted, which was to pound away on Donnie’s ass, and really make him feel it. So Donnie had a thought.

“Danny… fuck me hard!” he said, the hands holding his hips shaking with the effort. “Give me all of it!”

Danny seemed to sag against him, as he stopped fighting himself, and then, he started doing what he did best. He fucked Donnie’s ass like it was the only thing he wanted to do before he died, pushing and pulling, thrusting hard and fast, grunting some words that may or may not have been Donnie’s name. Donnie held on as best he could as Danny rammed himself inside of him. He was so hard right now, he was fucking leaking, but he was gonna make damn sure that when he finished, it was deep inside Danny’s sweet ass, and not on the floor in the shower.

“Cumming… oh, fuck, I’m cumming…”

Danny let out a growl as he climaxed, emptying himself inside Donnie and Donnie felt that thrill of satisfaction again, that he made his best friend cum like that. He could definitely get used to this… of course, they would have to do it more for him to get really into it… and he really liked that idea.

Danny pulled out as gently as possible, his softening dick extremely sensitive after the massive release, resting his head on Donnie’s back for a moment, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like the word ‘awesome’ but there was no way of telling for sure. Donnie nodded, not really paying attention. He was hard! He was so hard it was starting to hurt, and there was one part of his fantasy that hadn’t been brought to life yet.

And it was approximately at that precise moment that Danny noticed that Donnie had not yet had his release. And since the wellbeing of his band mates, his best friends, meant so much to Danny, he was instantly worried about the other man.

“You ok?” he asked again. Donnie looked up and their eyes met in the mirror.

“I wanna fuck you, Danny!” Donnie said, his voice thick with need. Danny stood up straight, looking at his best friend, and then, he nodded.

“Sure, man!”

Donnie didn’t want to hurt Danny, naturally, but he wasn’t all that sure that he would be able to wait another second. He got up, his legs shaking, and Danny immediately assumed his position.

“Just go ahead!” he said, giving Donnie a big smile, once again sounding out of breath. “I prepped myself earlier, before you came in!”

Donnie could only stare at Danny, shocked at the admission, but it only lasted for about three seconds, and then he grabbed a hold of Danny’s waist with one hand, his aching cock in the other and slammed it inside. Oh, fuck yeah, this was what he wanted! Not giving Danny a second’s pause, Donnie started moving, pounding his hard cock into that tight heat, muttering Danny’s name over and over, fucking him hard and holy motherfucking shit, it felt so good, he thought he was gonna pass out.

Over and over, he pushed himself in, fucking Danny with a frenzy that took even him by surprise. He was usually so gentle with his lovers, always took care of them, loved them, made sure they got theirs before he got his. But now, it was like he was someone completely different. The situation was completely different. Because this was Danny. And he had wanted to do this forever!

“Oh, god… fuck me, Donnie, fuck me harder…”

Donnie was going insane and hearing Danny urging him on really wasn’t helping. He was brought closer and closer to completion and when it hit him, it hit him with the force of a ten story building, making him cry out in ecstasy and push himself all the way inside Danny’s ass, filling him up.

“…fuck… fuck… fuck…” was all he could say, for a long time after. Even as the aftershocks subsided and he was able to use his brain again, the only thing he could think of to say was: “…fuck…”

For a while, they stood together, Donnie embracing Danny from behind, their fingers laced together on Danny’s muscular chest. Donnie felt content, satisfied, and everything was right in the world.

And then Danny said:

“So… how’s that for a workout?”

Donnie smiled to himself.

“Not bad! I might actually start working out more now!”

They laughed together and went back to the shower to clean up.


End file.
